Archaic Air
by Fuji S
Summary: The meaning behind Air.


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot of this story; anything else belongs to the creator Konomi.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, this is a bit frustrating; it is hard to write in character on these characters, so please excuse me if they seem out of character. Even though I watch the episodes repeatedly, however I've discover that it is hard to try to keep to the character's personality. So, bear with me if they seem a bit different, thank you. ^_^ My beta reader still has to go over this, and until she goes over this, I am afraid this thing will have grammar errors. *Sweat drops*

**Paragraph**: Reason why I use this way to describe air was because there are so many meanings toward air. The dictionary, scientific, poet, atmospheric professional, and even the individual view point. I thought it would be good to bring Air toward the certain quality it plays whether by atmosphere to the active qualities it act in like Wind or a breeze.

**Title**: Archaic Air

**Author:** Fuji S. Yuki

**Anime:** PoT

**Pairing:** None

**Begin:** 10:28pm  **Stopped:** 10:59pm

Temp_Mort Community: **Second Challenge: Air**

Air according to Webster is a colorless, odorless, tasteless, gaseous mixture, mainly composed of 78 percent nitrogen and 21 percent oxygen. Yet is that all Air is? 

After all to some of atmospheric profession they profess that air is a mixture of various amount of moisture, and yet it is the greatest gift our planet has to the survival of organic organisms. 

To the poet they express air as the sky the firmament, where there is a giant void of nothingness. Yet to Fuji Syusuke air was an atmospheric movement a breeze or wind. To Fuji Syusuke wind was a hidden melody or tune that sang to him in a light soprano to a deep tenor depending on the range of heaviness of zephyr's will. 

Yet—whenever he listen he noted that the air given was mostly a solo with or without an accompaniment and that the tune he listens to was always singular and lonely. 

Like an Archaic breathe one of old wisdom and tradition that gave him a sense of revelation toward where he was going. One minute it would be uplifting another it would be deep moody and heinous, but to Fuji that was the way of the air whether in the figment of wind or in the light atmospheric joy. 

Sometimes air to him was like a air filter where air would stream through a tube carrying it in aerial command, and another time it could inflate then deflate just as quickly letting the wind out of his sails, but always it was there surrounding.

Whether he taken a breath from coming out of the water depths of his soul, to when he would rest in his bed closing his eyes and just breath. Air was always there, even though many people had taken it for granted Fuji knew that Air was a commodity not to be taken for granted. Those of space exploration know of this, many of them had clamor against the ventilation hood of the space shuttle to gasp the contained oxygen of mother Earth.

Even air was a friend and yet it was a challenger always pushing and pulling, mischievous, gaseous and unattainable if not taken by science. For Fuji air was everything it play a part in his tennis whenever he held out his racquet in pose to stretch the ball and create a spin ball with the span of his strings. 

To the resistance of the wind that he would use as an aid to defeat his opponent for air pressure and resistance was a nifty trick that was the key to the god like movement that he played.

Wherever the wind flowed Fuji would follow, for that was his key abilities, and he understood the mystery of the wind just as the air itself understood him. The same could be said with Tezuka whom accomplish so much for his age, earning himself a name and an title in the world of tennis. His Tezuka Zone was based off the abilities of the wind, to be able to draw the tennis ball into the center of the critical point of a game. 

To be able to use the air around him to manipulate the direction of the air, that was Tezuka's talent.

And yet—the same could be said about Fuji Syusuke the tensai, but in truth no one could really comprehend the dynamics of air. Those that did would listen at nighttime, sometimes when no one is around and just speak to air. Even though we cannot see air it still exists in elements such as wind and atmosphere, it could even be the imaginary friend of yours, but all you have to do is listen. 

And in turn Air would listen to you too for Air is special it is a gift and no one would take it for granted, this was a vow that both Tezuka and Fuji knew about, and so they live by it. 


End file.
